sonsofanarchyfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Le Rusecue
This is my wiki. I was not inactive. I come and check every couple of days. You didn't send me a message and barely contributed before running to staff to claim a wiki. Lowriders95s10 (talk) 21:09, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Any big changes like changing infoboxes and moving pages needs to be agreed upon by the community. I appreciate that you want to help and there are things that need to be done but I have other wiki's that I contribute to and got busy with Fringe and Stargate that I neglected it and Buffy stopped contributing so we got behind. Lowriders95s10 (talk) 21:18, March 6, 2013 (UTC) I do try to but with no new episodes there hasn't been much to contribute and I don't have much free time to write episode summaries which is what is needed. Lowriders95s10 (talk) 21:26, March 6, 2013 (UTC) It looks good if you do other chapters like that add a link on the Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club like I did with SAMCRO. Lowriders95s10 (talk) 21:37, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Go ahead. Lowriders95s10 (talk) 14:40, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Cast Portal Hello and welcome!!! I am glad to see a more active Admin here. I adore SoA, just never have the time to work the wiki. I definitely think that is a good idea about Nero in place of Happy. You got it, or do you want me to do it? 01:41, April 20, 2013 (UTC) :Sure, I will work on it either tonight or tomorrow. 14:03, April 20, 2013 (UTC) SoA I actually don't have time for all of them. When SoA is back in season I come here from time to time and patrol as best I can for trolls and spammers. I really need to update the main page, and if/when I find time, I will definitely do that for you. Right now the Game of Thrones Wiki is kicking our butts - I am mostly editing there. We can definitely chat about SoA some time. I am usually on in the evenings if you want to message me I'll jump on here. Oh, and I just changed the tinting/hue on those cast portal images to indicate those are deceased characters (which I am sure you figured out :) I will change up the order of the portal boxes soon for you. Thanks for being patient. 07:26, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Cast P. contd. The portal looks good! I will work on Half-sacks image tonight. And I HIGHLY recommend getting Game of Thrones Season 1 on DVD and start from there. What an EPIC series. I can't even begin to tell you how amazing it is! LOL :And yes, that is Rob. I met him and I've seen him about 5 times. I ADORE him ;) 16:16, April 22, 2013 (UTC) ::Why thank you! That is a compliment I will definitely take! :) 18:24, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Well, here I am bro. You got me into the series, now I've gotta do my part .__. TVthePunisher (talk) 23:32, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Admin Rights Hi, I would like to know if I could have admin rights on here please, you won't regret it. I have a lot of knowlegde about the series. So please can you make me admin on here. ::That is ok, I am so excited to see more of the sons, in the future. But I think that the show will only get more interesting as the series goes on. ideas Hi Jack. I'd love to look over ideas; can you copy and paste them directly to me in a message? It's easier for me to scan over them that way. 05:32, June 7, 2013 (UTC) :The ideas seem fine. I don't have a problem with them at all. 06:26, June 7, 2013 (UTC) ::The only problem with blocking unregistered users (I know they can be annoying with vandalism) is that you decrease your chances of having people edit on the wiki. More people are inclined to help when they actually can. The casually observer may be the one to notice an error and want to fix the article. 16:44, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Changes The names are listed that way because that was how they were listed on the FX site when the show was first released. Since then they have revamped it and don't show all character names. The characters real name should be in the name of the article. There are less than 20 characters that have nicknames so I don't see what the big deal is. While Lenny is referred to by his nickname once by Jax he is listed as Lenny 'The Pimp' Janowitz in the iPhone App and the rest of the First Nine are listed with their nicknames as well. If you want to move the appearance pages to the article that's fine. Lowriders95s10 (talk) 22:23, June 7, 2013 (UTC) I moved Jax already and left a redirect on the appearance page the links to that section to use for the cast pages. This is the best way. I see you changed the character infobox but did not update all the character pages. When you changed "Faction" to "Faction(s)" the previous version is not visible. Please make sure to update all pages. Lowriders95s10 (talk) 23:03, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Hey Jack. Do you watch Justified? Image categories Since you changed the names of the characters, you now have to change the names of the categories for their images here. Unfortunately you can't rename a category, you have to delete it from all images and replace it with the new one. So Images of Jackson 'Jax' Teller should be replaced with Category:Images of Jax Teller. Thanks. Lowriders95s10 (talk) 00:12, June 16, 2013 (UTC) HI Jack, just wondering how I/we can promote my series on here. It gives this site an interesting exclusive no other site has and would promote a greater interest in it. I see such a long stretch of inactivity in posters and the site needs some. What do you think might be a good way of going about that? I'm not looking for an Admin. position, but I'll try and help whatever way I can. Royce Connors (talk) 16:01, June 30, 2013 (UTC)